


And At Last I See The Light

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gay princes what more can you want honestly, M/M, Prince Blaine Anderson, Prince Sebastian Smythe, Seblaine Week 2019, also Blaine's adopted, but that's just cause i'm pissed he's half filipino but has a white family, like coop isn't even mixed he's just white, so correct casting would have been nice, which isn't bad but like darren criss is half filipino and so is blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 2: Royal Families"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, staring up at the lanterns that signafied the birth of the Caramel Kingdom's new princess."Yes, Sebastian?" Blaine responded with a hum, curled into his boyfriend's side, completely content even though the dirt stains would be fun to explain to his father.Sebastian's eyes didn't leave the lanterns. "You light up my life more than these lanterns."Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked up. "Prince Sebastian of Dalton, I never took you for such a romantic."Sebastian only turned his head, putting two fingers under Blaine's chin to tilt his head up some more. "A certain prince has that effect on me." He leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend lightly, making Blaine smile.





	And At Last I See The Light

The Kingdom of Wester was ruled by a small family. King Ashton’s wife had vanished, leaving him with his ten year old prince, Cooper. Desperately trying to keep the image of his kingdom pure, he married a lovely maiden named Analyn, who had lost her husband Joshua almost a year prior to illness. She brought along her infant son, Blaine. He was only a few months old, and had already won over the hearts of many of the kingdom. 

It seemed as though the kingdom was cursed, however. Queen Analyn passed away six years after being wed, leaving Ashton with two little princes. The kingdom and her sons wept over her death, mourning her greatly. He carried on his Queen’s last wish, raising her darling boy along with his prince, even as plans to find Cooper a queen were set in motion years later, when he had married another lady named Pamela.

“Your Highness!” A servant called as she rushed into the room. “Your Highness, King Louis and Queen Manon say everyone must join them in the courtyard.” 

King Ashton turned around to face her. “Now?”

“Yes, Sir,” she assured, standing straight with her hands neatly folded in front of her as she looked at her King. “You, Queen Pamela, Prince Blaine, and especially Prince Cooper.”

“Very well. Thank you. We shall be down shortly.” He nodded, dismissing her. She gave a curtsy and scurried away. 

Beside him, Blaine sighed, fixing his hair in the mirror, and made his way to the courtyard with his odd little family. As he was down there, way behind his family as their presence was more important, he bumped into someone. 

“Oh my!” He yelped, grabbing ahold of the person so he wouldn’t fall. “I am very sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!”

He expected it to be a servant who would apologize rapidly and he’d have to tell them it was okay, but instead he almost yelped again as the person pulled their arm away, making him almost topple over as he lost his balance.

“You should be!” The person scoffed, then made a noise of surprise as he saw who it was.

Blaine looked up and let out a tiny ‘oh’ as he processed who it was. It was a boy his age, though much taller. He had brown hair, styled with slight spikes, and striking green eyes. He was wearing a fancy navy blue button up with a crimson sash and frilly shoulder pads. Blaine recognized him as a prince almost immediately. 

“Well hello,” the prince greeted, eyes wide.

“Hello,” Blaine responded politely, bowing slightly. “Which kingdom are you from?”

“Dalton,” the other prince answered, bowing back. “My name is Sebastian.”

“Oh!” Blaine exclaimed. “You have a lovely kingdom, my Prince!”

“Thank you, I’ll inherit it once I marry after my sister is sent off,” Sebastian said, looking around as if assessing the place where he grew up. 

Blaine forced a smile, adjusting his sleeves awkwardly to avoid answering. “Well, we must go to the ceremony. My father will have me dead if I am not present.”

“He will be too preoccupied with Prince Cooper to notice your disappearance. As will my parents. They willl be too worried about critiquing every move every prince makes to see if they’re worthy of marrying Dominique and making sure Jacques doesn’t do anything stupid to worry about me.” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, then smirked and held out his other hand. “No one will notice if we do not attend. How does a tour around the castle sound?”

“Prince Sebastian, will all due respect, how will your disappearance go undetected? This is your kingdom. While your sister is the very center of attention, you’re important in this as well!” Blaine shook his head.

“Now, now, my Prince,” Sebastian assured, waving his hand. “We shan’t be in trouble. So? What will it be? A boring ceremony where a bunch of princes do ridiculous tasks to capture my sister’s heart, a lovely tour of the castle, or a horse ride?” 

“A horse ride?” Blaine echoed, confused. Sebastian hadn’t mentioned that. Before he could voice his thoughts, Sebastian smirked and spoke. 

“A horse ride around the lands it is!” He beamed, beginning to walk away. 

Blaine stood in place for a few seconds, deciding what to do, before turning around and taking off after the other prince, to stop him or join him, he had yet to know. Once they got to the stable, Sebastian smiled.

“This is Bisou,” he introduced, petting the white mane of the golden horse. He looked up, fingers threading the horse’s mane. “Do you know how to ride?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow, scoffing. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the side of the stable, eyes narrowed playfully. “Sebastian, I am a prince! Of course I know how to ride!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Fine then, Princey. We’re obviously not in proper gear, but I doubt she’ll mind too much. Unless you’d like to change? I’m sure there’s a spare around.”

Blaine shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I mean, it’ll be uncomfortable but if we go around looking for proper clothing, there’s a chance we’ll get caught.”

Sebastian nodded, then walked towards a black horse with a white stripe. “This is Noir. While I know you can handle a difficult horse, he’s rather easy, and that’ll make it easier for us to travel.”

Noir whinnied, and Sebastian cooed at him, petting his mane lightly. Blaine smiled, and walked over to Bisou, looking at her. 

“She’s lovely,” he complimented, reaching out a hand to lightly pet her mane. “Is she your main?”

Sebastian hummed in response. “Yes, she’s pretty, but she’s not my main. Fleur is. She’s in her pen over there, with Dominique’s horse Bonbon, and Jacques’ horse Pika.”

“You can take Fleur if you’d like, and I can take whoever. She’s your main, and I know it’s hard being separated from a beloved horse.” Blaine leaned closer to Bisou, petting her some more. “Father always makes me take a different horse when we go on family rides, but I practically raised my Bulba. I sneak her out for rides when I can, but obviously horses aren’t exactly quiet.”

There’s silence for a few seconds, then Sebastian walked to where he said Fleur was. He gestured towards the stall beside him. Blaine was confused, but the other prince gestured again, causing him to walk over.

“You can ride Pika. Because my brother Jacques is still young, Pika is relatively easy to control. I know you’re very experienced, but,” Sebastian began, then shrugged. “We need to decide quickly.”

Blaine smiled, and before he knew it, both he and Sebastian were riding horses, running gleefully through the kingdom. They ignored the sounds of the ceremony, instead talking and laughing as Sebastian guided Blaine through the kingdom. 

As they realized time was running out, they made their way back, both of them stifling laughter as the servants questioned their disappearance. Sebastian lied with ease by saying Blaine had been lost so Sebastian was just trying to get him back to the courtyard, but both of them got distracted. 

When the servant turned, Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hands, and looked around to make sure no one was watching. “We must meet again. Your kingdom is not far, right? A mere horse ride away?”

“I’ll have to sneak out, and it’s a rather long ride, but not long enough for the horse to be uncomfortable,” Blaine responded, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“I’d just like to see you again, if you shall permit it.” Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s hands. “My father did not choose your brother as Dominique’s suitor, but that does not mean we cannot meet again.”

Blaine reached up, adjusting the crooked crown on the prince’s head. “Send a letter when you wish to see me.”

They had more visits than expected. Once a month at least, and once a week if they were lucky. Of course, they both still had prince duties to do, and the Kingdom of Dalton was ridiculously busy with their princess getting married. She wasn’t the heir to Dalton, that title belonged to Sebastian since he was male (no matter how many times Dominique argued that she was the oldest), so she was to be… Sent off, for lack of a better word, to her new kingdom. 

Of course, Blaine requested to be at the wedding. Dalton was allowing its entire kingdom to see the wedding, instead of reserving it more those with money. While male run and seen as a bit annoying, it was a beautiful kingdom that loved their people and wanted the best for them. They allowed anyone who wished to come to watch the wedding, so Blaine begged his parents. He had to lie and say he wanted to see Dominique one more time, but he just wanted to see the Prince who had become his boyfriend. Secretly, of course.

“My sister is getting married today,” Sebastian murmured as he tapped his foot anxiously against the floor. “She is getting married.”

“Sebastian, my lovely prince,” Blaine hummed, standing up and walking to his love. He smiled, leaning up and fixing the crooked crown perched on Sebastian’s head. “Better.” Sebastian gave him a look, and he laughed, pressing a kiss to the taller prince’s cheek. “You have nothing to be worried about. Your sister is strong, beautiful, and independent. She’s going to win over the Kingdom of Caramel if she has not done so already. She will be a marvelous and fair queen.” 

Sebastian reached up to his crown, and Blaine whacked his hand away, seeing as he finally got the crown to rest perfectly. Sebastian looked at him, then sighed. “I suppose I’m just thinking. She can marry a prince and no one bats an eye. It’s the right way. But if you stand in her place and I stand in his? Chaos unfolds, our family names shamed, our kingdoms seen as jokes. I wish so badly for us to be next, my pretty prince, I really do.”

Blaine frowned, reaching out a hand to grab Sebastian’s, but Sebastian simply walked to the window and looked out of it, watching the kingdom prepare for the celebration. “Seb…”

“With these past few months, Blaine, I’ve realized just how much you mean to me. And yet, no one can know,” Sebastian continued. “Sunshine, can’t you see?”

“See what?” Blaine asked, walking next to him and looking up at him instead of out the window.

“How unfair this is.”

Blaine nodded, looking out. He knew that they were rather lucky. If they were caught, their families and kingdoms would be shamed and such, while if they were commoners they’d be slain without a second thought without even a sliver of remorse. “I love you, Seb.”

Sebastian reached down, still without looking at him, and grabbed his hand. “I love you, too, sunshine.”

Blaine squeezed his hand, then side stepped closer until Sebastian let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

So the meetings continued. Month after month, laugh after laugh, smile after smile. They repeatedly dodged attempts to be betrothed, even as their families tried desperately. Eventually a year had passed, and another ceremony was held. Dominique had given birth to a lovely baby girl. To celebrate, the Caramel Kingdom had set off lanterns.

Blaine laughed as he felt Sebastian fix his outfit, adjusting the purple fabric. He was wearing a dark purple tunic with lighter shoulders with darker stripes, and a lighter undershirt with long sleeves. The rims of the tunic, as well as the stitching on the neck, were a light pink, and his pants were a darker purple than his tunic. Sebastian was fixing the neck of it, which appeared to tickle his boyfriend. 

Sebastian tugged Blaine closer. “Stay still, won’t you?” Though he sounded annoyed, there was clear affection in his voice, and he tried not to laugh. “You’re making this harder than it needs to be.”

Blaine swatted at Sebastian’s hands. “I look fine! You don’t! Your crown is all crooked!” 

“You’re just jealous I have a crown because I’m the firstborn son and you aren’t,” Sebastian teased, pulling away.

“That is so not true and uncalled for!” Blaine gasped, laughing. Sebastian let a laugh escape him, too, and pulled Blaine closer for a kiss. Blaine pulled away before their lips could touch, causing Sebastian to let out a noise of complaint. “Sorry, my prince, but isn’t it that princes must look their best when with their love?”

Sebastian smirked, looking down at his outfit. While not Dalton colors, he was wearing a sleeveless blue tunic with a long sleeved white undershirt and light brown pants. He had his crown perched terribly on the top of his nicely groomed hair, and a dark brown belt around his waist. His boots, while not Sebastian-like, looked good on the Prince of Dalton. 

“Oh, it’s true and you know it,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s nose.

Blaine only leaned up, adjusting the crown, like he had done since their first meeting. “I swear I have to do this everytime I see you. Sebastian, my love, what would you do without me here by your side?”

“Crash and burn,” Sebastian responded, dipping his boyfriend and kissing him, causing his crown to shift again. 

Blaine laughed as he was back on his feet. “I’m starting to believe that that is actually the truth.”

Sebastian pointed at his crown. “Oh, believe me, sunshine, it is.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, then reached up to fix it. “You’re something else. Dalton will have a ball when you’re king.”

“Well, that’s the plan.” Sebastian twirled his boyfriend. “Now let’s go. I know a nice private place where we can see the lanterns but we can’t be seen.”

“Let’s go,” Blaine beamed, bolting out the door. Sebastian followed him, both of them laughing like children.

When they got there, Blaine was wiping dirt off his shoulders before he saw the boat. He froze, staring at it. Sebastian only grinned and took his hand, leading him on. They both got in, and Blaine got as close as he could without the boat toppling. Blaine was silent in awe, fingers grazing the water.

Sebastian couldn’t stop staring at him. Even as the lanterns rose into the air, lighting up their dark world. Blaine looked up immediately, the colors of the lantern lighting up his beautiful honey colored eyes. He was the most beautiful thing in Sebastian’s life, lanterns be damned. His life clicked into place almost a year and a half ago, the first day he met Blaine, but seeing him now, in the light, it felt as though everything was different. Better, but different.

He cleared his throat and looked up, looking at the lanterns. Blaine turned to look at him and smiled, leaning even closer, the boat hardly moving. He’d later learn that Sebastian planned this and put objects on either side so the princes could cuddle in the middle with no worry.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, voice soft as he stared at the lanterns. 

"Yes, Sebastian?" Blaine responded with a hum, curled into his boyfriend's side, completely content even though the dirt stains would be fun to explain to his father. 

Sebastian's eyes didn't leave the lanterns. "You light up my life more than these lanterns."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked up. "Prince Sebastian of Dalton, I never took you for such a romantic."

Sebastian only turned his head, putting two fingers under Blaine's chin to tilt his head up some more. "A certain prince has that effect on me." He leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend lightly, making Blaine smile.

Once back to shore, Blaine tugged Sebastian towards the meadow he had seen, smiling. Sebastian, too lovestruck to argue, only followed, a small smile on his face. So, the rest of the celebration, the two boys sat, playing with flowers and twining them in Blaine’s hair, laughing and happy. They were at peace and in love.

It didn’t last long.

Blaine was sitting in his bed, reading a book that he had been given as a gift. He was humming a tune he had heard the night of the lanterns, and he was thinking of the next time he’d see his love.

“Prince Blaine?” A servant asked, stepping into his room. “You received this letter from the Dalton Kingdom.”

Blaine looked up, and smiled as she gave it to him. “Thank you!” He said, then read through it as she left. He held a hand to his mouth and reread the letter. Once. Twice. Thrice. He couldn’t believe it. Tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Sebastian was getting married.

Against his will, of course, but he was still getting married. Princess Rachel of the Kingdom of McKinley. He was getting married to unite the two kingdoms, who had been at war for years. All the kingdoms are invited. Only royalty. 

King Ashton and Queen Pamela were ecstatic, saying that Cooper was married, and perhaps at the wedding, Blaine would meet his princess. Blaine didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t want to have a princess, he wanted his prince. 

But he sucked it up. Their visits decreased, but he didn’t complain. He sucked it up because he knew nothing would happen. He couldn’t announce his love for Sebastian without disgracing his step-family’s name, or without disgracing his kingdom. He didn’t have a choice. 

So when the day came, he showed up to Sebastian’s wedding, wearing the outfit he wore the day the met. He went to the stalls, more for nostalgia sake than anything else. But when he saw Sebastian in there, he froze. 

“Blaine,” Sebastian whispered, shock lacing his tone, racing forward.

“Sebastian,” Blaine whispered back, cupping Sebastian’s face. He slowly leaned up and adjusted the slightly crooked crown.

Something inside Sebastian snapped and he grabbed Blaine’s shoulders. “I’ll call it off. I’ll do it. Say the word and I’ll call it right off. I’ll go right out there. Announce us.”

Blaine was tempted to say no. Tempted not to tell Sebastian to ruin his life. Tempted not to say it wasn’t fair to Rachel or the McKinley Kingdom. Tempted to remind him that if he announced their love, both of them would be disgraces to their families and their kingdoms. Tempted to remind him that this marriage was to save two kingdoms. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he threw himself into Sebastian’s arms, tears rushing down his face. “Do it. Please, Sebastian, do it. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Sebastian held him close, pressing a kiss to the shorter prince’s forehead. “I love you too.”

Needless to say, Sebastian going up to his father and announcing he wasn’t going to be married because he had fallen for a prince didn’t go over well. Fits were thrown, everyone was pissed. Except for Princess Rachel, who was delighted she didn’t have to marry him. She said she loved the kingdom, but she wanted to marry for love, nothing else. 

So Blaine walked up beside them and kissed Sebastian, because for some reason he thought it would be smart. Rachel was pleased, but she seemed to be the only one. Everyone was infuriated.

For a while anyway. There came a day where kingdoms and commoners alike came together to celebrate the wedding between Prince Sebastian of the Dalton Kingdom and Prince Blaine of the Wester Kingdom.

At their wedding, once Blaine reached the altar, he noticed Sebastian’s crown, the most crooked he’d ever seen it. For a moment, Blaine almost scolded him, and then Sebastian smirked and looked up, and Blaine could only laugh and fondly roll his eyes, leaning up to fix it. He kissed his boyfriend lightly as he did so, and kissed him hard when they were announced to be husbands.

Lanterns were lit and sent up, and the two princes laughed and held each other close, remembering the night where the lanterns became so significant to them. 

And years down the line, when Princes became Kings, the bond was still as strong as ever, if not stronger. And yes, during their ceremony, Blaine had to fix Sebastian’s crown, but Sebastian placed a newly made and beautiful crown on top of his sunshine’s head.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by I See the Light from Tangled
> 
> Title in Google Docs: This wasn't in the Princess Diaries


End file.
